


I didn't reply 'cause I was shy shy shy

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some texting, a little bit of swearing, haechan is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Mark confessed over text and Donghyuck fell off his bed
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 206





	I didn't reply 'cause I was shy shy shy

The sun was setting and the moon was rising. Donghyuck was sprawled over his bed, and the sound of his fingers tapping against his phone echoed in the silent room. School was finally over the holidays had started, and homework was left on the side, waiting for him to complete it most probably on the day before school started again (because he was just an amazing procrastinator and was pretty much the laziest person you could ever meet).

Donghyuck chewed down on his lip, scrolling through his Instagram feed and liking everything that appeared on his phone, even the random and completely irrelevant ads that somehow managed to find themselves sandwiched between the posts. A few messages from his friends appeared, but like always, Donghyuck swiped them up, letting out a grunt every time they caused one of the posts to pause. 

"Cute," Donghyuck muttered, letting a small smile appear on his face as he caught sight of a specific post. It was of Mark Lee, the cute nerd that liked rapping. Donghyuck didn't know much about him (lies: because he knew basically everything about Mark, from his birthday to what kind of pets he wants when he grows up), but he had a large crush on the older. First of all, Donghyuck was surprised no one else seemed interested in him. Mark was good looking, kind, caring, and an all-rounder in everything he did.

They hadn't really spoken that many times since Mark was in a year above him and Donghyuck had gotten into too many fights with people older that he was banned from the second floor (which was the only floor Mark had classes on). However, every now and then, the school council meeting would be called, and all the kids that represented their class would come to it. Donghyuck, who basically chose to volunteer and become a class rep because of Mark, would simply spend that one hour watching the black-haired male explain ideas related to school lunch and behaviour during breaks. 

(Donghyuck always ended up going back to class and bullshitting his way through the entire explanation, and all the students knew he had no idea what he was talking about, but the teacher would end up looking impressed by him and give him a pat on the back.)

Once Donghyuck tried to initiate a chat with Mark, when they had just left the council meeting. Donghyuck still cringes at the way he had accidentally stumbled on an uneven piece of concrete, causing him to bump into Mark and squash him between the brick wall and his own body. Those four seconds of pain were filled with awkward silence and then so were the few minutes they spent together, walking to the bus stop. Thankfully, they separated when Donghyuck's bus came (on which his foot slipped and he nearly broke his arm), and Mark had then avoided him for a few days afterwards - but then again it wasn't as if they actually spoke for him to avoid Donghyuck.

"I'm so embarrassing," Donghyuck groaned as he buried his face into his hands. A muffled scream was heard before Donghyuck returned for his phone, hoping he could forget about that incident, but then another one popped into his mind, making him cringe even more than before.

There was this one time when Donghyuck had entered on someone confessing to Mark. It was a surprise for both of them since Mark wasn't that well known (although he was the student council president), and the two looked at each other with confusion. The girl, the one who had just confessed, looked at Mark, and then Donghyuck. She narrowed her eyes before her mind came to a conclusion.

_ "Oh my god, you're gay! I'm so sorry, please ignore me." _ She had said and then ran out of the classroom, leaving the two in the room alone. Mark was the first one to crack, holding a hand over his face and laughing silently. Donghyuck watched in disbelief as Mark held onto the table to keep himself from falling. 

"He didn't even confirm it…" Donghyuck grumbled, pulling the pillow to his chin and pouting. After what had happened, all Mark did was smile at Donghyuck before leaving the room. He never confirmed it, and neither did he deny it. 

Just as Donghyuck let out another sigh, his phone rang, notifying that he got a message. With a grunt, Donghyuck picked his phone up, hurriedly tapping away at the screen and waited for the message to load. He hoped it wasn't from his friends, because as much as he wanted to hang out with him, he would've rather spend his summer holidays buried under his blankets whilst watching shows he missed out on due to exams.

The message loaded up, and Donghyuck choked.

  
  
  
  


**_Unknown_ **

_ Hi...is this Donghyuck? I'm  _

_ Mark Lee, the student council president? _

  
  
  
  


Why was  _ Mark Lee _ messaging him? And how did he even get his number? However he did it, Donghyuck had to act cool. Act cool, act cool, act cool, act—

  
  
  


**_Donghyuck_ **

_ hi!! yeah it's Donghyuck and _

_ I know who you are Mark _

  
  
  


Were those too many exclamation marks? Does he sound too excited? Would Mark think he's weird?

  
  
  
  


**_!!!Mark Lee!!!_ **

_ Great _ ! 

**_Donghyuck_ **

_ so why did you message me _

_ not to sound rude or anything _

  
  
  
  


He must've sounded rude, because for a good ten minutes, Mark didn’t reply. During that time, Donghyuck switched to his friends group chat, where he spammed them all about his issue. Instead of helping him out, or maybe even telling him that he probably shouldn't be panicking over a simple text, his friends ignored him, the same way he ignored their calls for meetings 

  
  
  
  


**_!!!Mark Lee!!!_ **

_ Well, uhm...this is going to sound really weird. _

**_Donghyuck_ **

_ is it that weird that you left me on _

_ seen for a whole ten minutes? _

**_!!!Mark Lee!!!_ **

_ Oh my god, shut up. I was trying _

_ to build my confidence :( _

  
  
  
  


"He used an emoticon," Donghyuck stated, his jaw dropped at the cute text, and then he slapped himself on the face. That shouldn't have been the sort of the text that caught his attention, but instead the second part. "Build confidence? For what?"

  
  
  
  


**_Donghyuck_ **

_...build confidence??? _

**_!!!Mark Lee!!!_ **

_ Yeah, okay so. Lee Donghyuck. _

**_Donghyuck_ **

_ yes, Mark Lee? _

**_!!!Mark Lee!!!_ **

_ You don't know me that well, so _

_ I understand if you were to say no but, _

**_Donghyuck_ **

_ but??? _

**_!!!Mark Lee!!!_ **

_ … _

**_!!!Mark Lee!!!_ **

_ I like you, will you go out with me? _

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck fell off his bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


"Was I too bold?" Mark asked, he held his head low and Yukhei kept having to nudge his arm to warn him about any incoming poles. "I confessed and he just ignored it for the whole weekend…"

After Mark had confessed to Donghyuck, pouring out all of his heart in that one text message, he hadn't gotten a reply at all. Fortunately, or not, Mark had plans with his friends, who also happened to be Donghyuck's friends, which meant the younger was going to be coming as well. And even though Mark wanted to avoid seeing Donghyuck through all of the summer holidays, he still wanted to meet up with him and get an answer.

"Maybe he wanted to give you an answer face-to-face?" Yukhei suggested, hoping that his answer would give Mark at least some hope, but instead it made the shorter even more worried.

"Shit— Yukhei, what if he rejects me in in public?" Mark panicked, peeling his arms off his bag straps and hitting the taller on his back. "This isn't what I wanted! I thought he might say yes! But he didn't say anything. Oh my god— Yukhei he's gonna reject me, and then people are gonna make fun of me, because how could I have thought  _ the _ Lee Donghyuck, literally the most good looking guy in our year—" (Mark ignored Yukhei's loud and offended, 'Hey!') "Would like someone like me?"

"You're not that bad Mark," Yukhei rolled his eyes, and then pulled on Mark's arm, guiding him away from another pole. "You don't know why he didn't answer, so stop worrying. Plus, what's the worst that could happen. Donghyuck rejects you, and that's it. It's no big deal."

"No  _ big _ deal?!" Mark gasped, and stopped walking as he grabbed Yukhei's arm and brought him back. "What do you mean by  _ no big deal _ ? If Donghyuck rejects me, it will be the end of the world...or at least my world— anyways! You have no idea how long I've been putting off the idea of—"

"Wait look," Yukhei interrupted Mark, placing his hands onin the shorter’s shoulders and spinning him around. "Donghyuck's there, and he's coming this way. Go talk to him."

"No—Yukhei, wait—" But Mark didn't have much of a choice left, since Donghyuck locked eyes with him and continued walking towards him, a determined expression over his face.

The younger stopped right in front of him, taking deep breaths from his nose and staring at Mark with a strange look in his eyes. As Donghyuck opened his mouth to speak, Mark braced himself. This was the rejection he had been trying to avoid for so many years. He had managed to hide his feelings for so long, scared that the younger didn't even know his name, yet here he was: standing in the middle of a street, his best friend a few feet away from him chatting with some strangers, and now he was going to be rejected. Just like that.

"I like you too," Donghyuck said, raising his hands and coughing a little into them, and Mark blinked at him in confusion. Only now did he notice the small band-aid over Donghyuck's nose. "I wanted to tell you that right after you messaged me but…"

"What happened to your nose?" Mark asked, more concerned about that than the rapid beating of his heart.

"I fell off my bed," Donghyuck answered, trying his best to hide his nose, and smiling up at Mark. "But that doesn't matter! What matters to me right now, is that I like you, and you like me." 

Mark nodded, frozen on his spot, because he was not expecting this at all. He imagined Donghyuck would either reject him in public or perhaps even ask him who he is. Yukhei suddenly appeared next to him, and greeted Donghyuck happily.

"So are you guys…" Yukhei trailed off, eyeing the awkwardness between the two, and Mark felt like hitting the taller. His few words made the two even more restless, and Donghyuck suddenly jumped in his spot. He jerked forward, took ahold of Mark's hand and dragged him out of the small crowd (that only consisted of their friends), and lead him through the streets. Mark didn't even have enough time to react before they stopped. He stumbled a little, bumped into Donghyuck, before peeking over his shoulder.

"Donghyuck?" Mark whispered.

"Ah— sorry Mark, I didn't mean to drag you so far away…" Donghyuck gulped, turning around only now realising how close he was to the elder. "I just figured, since we just confessed, we could spend some time together...alone?"

"Uh—yeah sure! I would love to do that," Mark quickly answered, clearing his throat and then tightening his grip on Donghyuck's hand when he realised the younger was pulling away. "So what should we do?"

"Anything, really," Donghyuck muttered, and then let Mark lead him down the road, their friends long forgotten and new plans developing in their minds. 

"So how  _ did _ you hurt your nose?"

"As I said, I fell off the bed!"


End file.
